bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BX1- Dzień inny niż wszystkie
Restauracja Kurczaki u Inaho.. - Na jakiego grzyba wziąłeś zestaw rodzinny? - Zapytał Leonidas, w formie kulistej siedzący mi na ramieniu. - Bo jest w promocji! - Odpowiedziałem z pełną buzią, co Leonidas już akurat przemilczał. - Ta. Masz niepowtarzalną szanse.... - Pomyślał Bakugan z użyciem sarkazmu. - Lol, smakuje jak zwykły zestaw dla dzieci - Pomyślałem w tym samym czasie, ale z nutką załamania. - Co taki spięty? Wyluzuj troche! - Powiedziałem do Leonidasa, który cały czas siedział w milczeniu. - Moment, trzasnę w siebie w zimną wodą - Powiedział i poleciał w kierunku WC`eta. - Jak mam być spokojny, kiedy czuje, że coś ma nastąpić - Myślał w drodze do Wc, lecz myślenie przerwały drzwi, które musiał sforsować. Po minucie udało się, lecz to, co zobaczył... thumb|left|400px Zapanował niezręczny moment ciszy, Forma kulista Leonidasa stała się jeszcze bardziej Pyrusowa, niż zazwyczaj, a ten z przerażeniem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zobaczył kartkę z napisem... - Zepsuty zamek. : - Pukać przed wejściem ~~ Kierownik. : - Prosili pukać? - Pomyślał zdezorientowany. : - Nie dobrze! - Krzyknął i odwrócił się z zamiarem ucieczki, jednak gdy spostrzegł się, że dziewczyna miała zaraz zacząć krzyczeć postanowił starać się ją uspokoić i wszystko wyjaśnić. : - Chwila, moment. : - Bez paniki. Proszę, posłuchaj mnie. : - To nie było specjalnie. : - Zwykłe nieporozumienie. Wypadek! : - Napisano, że zamek jest zepsuty, ale nie zauważyłem... : - Oboje padliśmy jego ofiarą. : - Czyli się rozumiemy - Powiedział zadowolony, widząc, że wyraz twarzy dziewczyny uległ zmianie. Ale nic z tych rzeczy. Biedny Leonidas dostał strzała z liścia, w efekcie czego poszybował na kibelek. : - Dlaczego? - Zapytał. - Dlaczego? - Powiedziała zdenerwowana i gotowa na.... Wszystko. : - Wbiłeś sobie, gdy ja byłam w kabinie, a potem zacząłeś się tłumaczyć. Przemyśl swoje zachowanie! - Eee.... Co tu się dzieje? - Zapytałem drapiąc się po głowie, w momencie gdy Leonidas miał właśnie dostać strzała z kopniaka. : - Leonidas.... Dziś jesteś nie do poznania - dodałem. : - Wybacz, to mój bakugan. Wezmę odpowiedzialność za jego wyczyn. - Miło poznać - Powiedział chłopak. : - Toujou Basara. : - A to moja... Siostra, Naruse Mio. - Wcale nie różne nazwiska.... - Pomyślałem, a Leonidas siedział schowany w kieszeni od kurtki. - Ej, Burak, żyjesz? - Zapytałem do ukrytego Bakugana, lecz ten nie odpowiedział od razu. - Taak, cudem. - Powiedział wyłaniając się z ukrycia. - Rety, rety.... Czerwony jak stado buraków jesteś! - Powiedziałem. - A dziwisz się? - Zaoytał po uprzednim podleceniu na odległość taką, bym tylko ja to słyszał. - Jak tak o tym głębiej pomyśleć.... To nie. - Odpowiedziałem mu. - Wracając do was... Uczęszczacie do tutejszej szkoły? - Zapytałem nowo poznanych, - Taak, Liceum i Technikum w tym samym miejscu - Odpowiedział mi Basara, - W tym samym miejscu, co? Leonidas się raczej z domu nie wynurzy - pomyślałem - A czemu pytasz? - Zapytała Mio. - A no bo tak się składa, że ja tu z kolegą już wam znanym po przeprowadzce jesteśmy - Odpowiedziałem, Nagle Leonidas rozejrzał się nerwowo po całyym wielkim pomieszczeniu. - Ej, Adrian - Mówił szeptem - Co? - Zapytałem. - Wiesz może, gdzie się podziała walizka? - Zapytał z tonem wskazującym na 2-godzinne kazanie. - O,O,oooo... - Pomyślałem - Eee tam, nie było tam nic ważnego pomijając ubrań. A równie dobrze taką samą mogę z Allegro wziąć. - Ehh... Ty zmutowany krecie! Tam była umowa dotycząca domu! - A, to gorzej... - Pomyślałem - Weźmie się inny, tamten i tak miał rozwalony kibel. - A może... Do czasu znalezienia nowego przenocujecie u nas? - Wtrącił Basara widząc, że sytuacja nie dąży w najlepszym kierunku. - U W-Was? - Zapytał przestraszony Leonidas. - Tak. Ojciec jest zagranicą na zleceniu. A Matki nie ma - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Byłoby miło - Powiedziałem. : - Ale... Przekonaj mojego towarzysza, że nie dozna setek śmierci na raz - dodałem z błagalnym wzrokiem w kierunku Mio. A Leondias i Ona tylko zmierzyli się wzrokiem. - Dobra... Niech wam będzie - Powiedziała zrezygnowana Mio. A Leonidas zaczął się czuć nieco pewniej. - Ok, idziemy do nich. Ale jeśli choćby na 5 minut zostawisz mnie sam na sam z tą kuczmą, to doznasz wszystkich moich SM i SuperTrybu na raz! - Ostrzegł mnie Leonidas. - Spokojna głowaaa. Skoro zgodziła się na warunek, to nie ma stracha - Stwierdziłem. : - W najgorszym wypadku wylecisz oknem - dodałem tonem pół-pocieszającym. Po 20 minutach tułaczki w megaa majowym słońcu... - Ok. To wasz pokój - Oświadczył nam Basara. - Spoko, jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki - Powiedziałem - Żaden problem - Usłyszałem w odpowiedzi, no i nagle ku zaskoczeniu naszym do rozmowy wtrącił się Leonidas. - Eej... Powiesz tamtej, tej, no... Że to na prawdę był wypadek? - Zapytał skrępowany. - Ok, postaram się, - Dzięki wielkie! - Odkrzyknął i poleciał pod łóżko. - To ten.... Jak odpoczniecie to zejdzcie na dół - Dodał i wyszedł z pokoju. - No i co pakerze? - Trudno było? - Zapytałem kładąc się na łóżko. - Mhm-Mhm. Ty nie martw się o to, tylko o to, w jakim stanie są sprężyny tego łóżka - Powiedział wylatując spod niego. - Aaa, rozumiem.... - Pomyślałem podsumowujac dotychczasowe zachowanie partnera - Wpadła Ci w oko, co? - C-Co?! - Powiedział zaskoczony pytaniem, w wyniku czego poturłał się z łóżka i wylądował na dywanie. : - Do tego zestawu rodzinnego chyba ci czegoś dosypali.... - Myślisz, że znaleźli mój zakopany przed 5 laty karton z amfetą? - Bardzo prawdopodobne,,, - Odrzekł i wylądował obok poduszki, gdzie moja głowa raczyła spoczywać. : - Idź spać, zjarusie - I tak też się stało. : Adrian i Leonidas śpią w najlepsze, gdy po 2 godzinach Adrian wstaje, przed oczyma widzi TO thumb|left|400px - Eee... Pytanie dnia - Co Ty wyrabiasz? - Zapytałem skołowany. - Przyszłam Cię obudzić - Odpowiedziała jak by nigdy nic. : - Pomyślałam, że spodoba Ci się taki poranek. - Szkoda, że Leonidas śpi.... - Pomyślałem mając w głowie pierdyliard myśli - Tobie o coś chodzi? - To taka usługa - Usługa? - No, budzenie. - To teraz weź obudź jego - Szepnąłem wskazując na Leonidasa z nadzieją, że Ta ze mnie zejdzie. - Dobra - Odszepnęła i przeszła do działania. Usiadła koło łóżka trzymając nos kilka centymetrów od Leonidasa, - WSTAWAJ ZBOCZUCHU! - Krzyknęła na pełnym bassie. W następstwie czego Leonidas wystrzelił w góre jak z procy. - Co T-TO tu robi? - Zapytał na pół-przytomny. - Budzi Cię - Powiedziałem, po czym bakugan wylądował na stolik : - Cóż, trzeba jej przyznać, że skutecznie - W głowie wciąż huczało mu echo, w jakim został obudzony. - To, do zobaczenia na dole - Powiedziała wychodząc z pokoju. - Adrian.... - Zaczął Leonidas. - Co? Koszmary miałeś i chcesz się wyżalić? - Zapytałem ubierając bluze. - Nie, tylko tak pomyślałem, że jeśli by im to nie przeszkadzało... Moglibyśmy, no wiesz... Zostać - Powiedział ten, co wczoraj się mądrzył - Odpowiedziałem. - No weź.... z Saiya-Jinem po swojej stronie nic im nie grozi. O tym pomyśl. - Coś na wzór, gdzie cały klan dostaje Ultimate-Drackozy i robi pogrom od niechcenia? - Niewykluczone... - Przyznał bakugan. - Wiesz... Jak tak teraz o tym mówisz, to ma w sobie trochu sensu. : - Zobaczymy co czas przyniesie : - Idziesz? - Zapytałem z zamiarem zejścia do jadalni. - N-Nie. Bakugan w kuchni za wiele nie zwojuje - No tak... To do zobaczycha - Powiedziałem - Ale uważaaj... To modliszka! - Dodał bakugan, lecz w pore zamknąłem drzwi, więc nikt nieporządany tego nie usłyszał. - Gorzej jeśli nas znienawidzą, zanim zaczniemy im pomagać - Pomyślałem schodząc po schodach. - Leonidasa nie ma? - Zapytał Basara. - Wiesz... Źle się poczuł - Odpowiedziałem szybko dając mu do zrozumienia wzrokiem, co jest na rzeczy. Noc. A dokładniej coś między 24, a 1:00 - Chyba zaraz odpale Super Saiyana - Pomyślałem szukając po omacku włączników światła - O, udało sie Potrzeby, higiena i te takie, tak więc po 5 minutach boju Adrian dzielnie wychodzi z WC`ka, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu jego uszą dał się usłyszeć dziwny odgłos, tak więc poszedł to sprawdzić. W pokoju na jednym z foteli siedziała Mio, Basara zaś stał przy oknie. Obydwaj nieruchomo - Pierwsza nocka i już mam cykora? No ładnie - Pomyślałem - Posłuchaj, Adrian. Mam prośbę - Powiedziała Mio, w tej samej niezbitej pozycji siedzącej. : - Opuść ten dom. - Sekunde... Co? - Zapytałem ziewając. Nagle pod wpływem techniki Basary poszybowałem i uderzyłem plecami o ściane - Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziała Mio? - Zapytał. - Co to ma znaczyć? - Zapytałem będąc troche poirytowanym i uważając że to sen. - Ludzie widząc magię po raz pierwszy, zazwyczaj padają w panikę - Powiedział Basara. - Magie? - Zapytałem ukrywając znudzenie. - Myślałeś, że to coś nierealnego, zmyślonego? - Zapytał : - Magia istnieje : - I nie tylko ona. Inne rasy poza ludźmi też - Co do kosmicznej kaczki? - Zapytałem patrząc na to "przedstawiene". - Zamilcz już, dobrze? - Powiedział Basara. : - Okazujesz niezwykły brak szacunku.... - Tak już mam - Wtrąciłem wzruszając ramionami. - Wobec przyszłej królowej demonów - Dokończył Basara - Więc.... Ty to demon, a ona to królowa? - Zapytałem. - Ja akurat przynależę do Klanu Bohaterów - Odpowiedział Basara. - Bohaterów powiadasz? - Tak : - A teraz Mio i Ja przejmujemy Twojego bakugana. : - Będzie naszą bronią, w tym świecie. - Dziwne, Bohatery nigdy nie mają w zwyczaju opuszczania wiosek - Powiedziałem. : - Ciekawi mnie tylko co byś zrobił, gdyby przyszło ci się mierzyć z Saiya-Jinem.... - Dodałem. - Nie wiem, nie miałem okazji - Odpowiedział, a mi trudno było się powstrzymać od pokazania uśmieszka. : - W każdym razie, z nami się nie dogadasz. Weź idź odwiedź jakiś dalekich krewnych, czy coś - Powiedział z zamiarem rzucenia czaru na hipnozę. Czar doszedł do skutku, jednakże... Stałem w miejscu jak posąg. ''- No, do wyjścia - Powiedział Basara, ja mimo tego nadal się nie poruszyłem. : - A to dziwne. - Stwierdził i przyszykował się do ponownego rzucenia czaru, tylko, że tym razem w odpowiednim momencie użyłem techniki na błyskawiczne przeniesienie. - Nie chcesz po dobroci, to będzie po złości! - Powiedział i w jego posiadaniu pojawiło się wielkie ostrze i wykonał zamach, jednak w momencie uderzenia aktywowałem Tryb Super Saiyanina.. thumb|left|400px - Moje uderzenie! Niemożliwe...! - Mówił zdziwiony do granic Basara. - Co taki zdziwiony? Przecież sam to powiedziałeś! Istnieją demony... Istnieją boskie istoty... : - A ja to 100% Saiya-Jin - Niemożliwe. Co jeden z was robi tutaj?! - Zapytała Mio - Nie twój interes - Odpowiedziałem. - Bohater, czy Demon. Mam gdzieś kim jesteście! - Powiedziałem, a następnie w każdej ręce utworzyłem po jednym Destructo-Discu. Potem wykonało się ten zamach, ale w ostatnim momencie... Zrezygnowałem z ataku i wróciłem do normalnej formy. - Wynoście się stąd. - Powiedziałem wkurzony - Demonom nie trzeba domu. : - Poza tym i tak aktualnie nie stać mnie na zabijanie... : - Pakować się. A jutro won. : ''Dzień następny... "Miłosierdzie" Saiya-Jina, a raczej wieczne namowy jego partnera sprawiły, że pozwolił im zostać do wieczora dnia następnego, by mieli więcej czasu na "wymarsz". Aktualnie widzimy Mio stojącą przed sklepem, której towarzyszy Adrian. Basara nie miał możliwośc... : - Zaczekaj, pójdę odwieźć wózek - Powiedziałem i odeszłem. Długo nie trzeba było czekać, by ktoś się do niej przyczepił. : - Ej, jesteś sama? - Powiedział do niej jakiś typowy Leśny Dzban. ::: - Chcesz się pobujać? - Zapytał :: - Won ode mnie, albo doświadczysz setki śmierci na raz! - Powiedziała zdenerwowana. :: - Masz do niej jakiś interes? Czy nie? - Zapytałem okazując że nie mam najlepszego nastroju. :: - Adrian - Powiedziała zaskoczona moim wtrąceniem się do sytuacji. :: - Adrian? Ale pedalskie imie! - Powiedział Leśny Dzban. :: - Nie tak, jak Twój ryj - Odpowiedziałem z 100-procentową szczerością. :: - Co?! - Powiedział nabuzowany, ale szybko uciszony pociskiem energii o mocy takiej, by tylko go na bezpieczną odległość odrzucić. :: - Chodź! - Powiedziałem, po czym chwyciłem Mio za rękę i użyłem błyskawicznego przeniesienia, by znaleźć się przed domem. :: - Wybacz. - Powiedziała i dość niespodziewanie przytuliła. :: - Spoko. Dokupi się ten pieprz - Odpowiedziałem starając się uspokoić sytuacje. Potem każdy poszedł do siebie. :: Po niespełna 3 godzinach Basara i Mio opuszczają dom bez słowa, a Adrian z Leonidasem stoją przed oknem i obserwują... :: - Jesteś pewny, że wiesz co robisz? - Zapytał Leonidas. :: - Nie wiem, i nie odpowiem ci teraz na to pytanie - Odpowiedziałem mu oschle, :: Jaaaakiiiiś czas później.... :: - Wybacz, Basara. Chciałam jeszcze zerknąć na miasto z tego miejsca, zanim je opuścimy - Powiedziała Mio. :: - Nie spodziewałem się, że ktokolwiek z Saiya-Jinów mógłby opuścić wioskę. To moja wina - Powiedział Basara. :: - Nie szkodzi, znajdziemy inną "bazę" w pobliżu :: No i nagle.... :: - Zaklęcie odpędzające?! - Powiedziała Mio :: - Mamy gości - Powiedział Basara i rozpoczęła się walka z demonami, które nie okazały się zbyt mocne. 4 z nich zostało pokonanych z łatwością. :: - Mio! Jesteś cała? - Zaoytał Basara po podbiegnięciu do niej. :: - Mhm - Przytaknęła, lecz zaraz przed nią z ziemi pojawił się kolejny, 5 demon, który z wykorzystaniem elementu zaskoczenia atakuje Mio błyskawicą, co zaś sprawia że odlatuje ona.... Dość daleko, i nie fortunnie przekracza barierkę, co też skazuje ją na śmiertelny upadek na ulice. :: - Mio! - Zawołał bezradny Basara. Tymczasem całe zajście przed oknem obserwował Adrian z Leonidasem, gdyż cała akcja odbywała się w zasięgu wzroku :: - Niech to szlag...! - Powiedziałem na widok spadającej Mio i użyłem błyskawicznego przeniesia, by ją złapać i pozbawić opcji śmierci. :: - Uważaj! - Zawołał Basara, by ostrzec przed nadlatującym demonem, który był już strasznie blisko, ale w ostatnim momencie się odwróciłem w jego kierunku i posłałem w jego kierunku destructo-disc. :: - Mio! - Zawołał Basara, który zdążył do nas dobiec, a ja ruszyłem przed siebie i... :: - Wracamy do domu - Powiedziałem. :: - Ale jak to? - Zapytała Mio. :: - Przyjeliście mnie i Leonidasa pod swój dach. A ja niesłusznie was przepędziłem pod wpływem emocji. Co by nie było.... Dom jest przecież wasz - Odpowiedziałem. :: CDN,,, : : Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Xenoverse